Zombie (Which Witch is Which?) Bnvngvbgnvbb
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! He first appeared in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? episode Which Witch is Which? as the secondary antagonist. Although seemingly the menacing henchman of a swamp witch, in reality the Zombie was the disguise of a man named Zeke. He and Zeb Perkins (who dressed up as the Witch) used the costumes to scare away intruders as they searched for a submerged armored bank truck that they had crashed into the swamp. The Scooby-Doo Show On the The Scooby-Doo Show Episode, Mamba Wamba and The Hoodoo Voodoo, Mamba Wamba has a zombie similar to this one. However, the Mamba zombie is paler with a stockier build, and has black eyes. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights The Zombie is a common villain in the 2002 videogame Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights brought back by the Mastermind. The Witch in his original appearance also appears. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed The Zombie was one of the secondary antagonists of the 2004 live-action movie, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. It was a costume at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, and was stolen off-screen. The Zombie was later found in the Monster Hive where he was accidentally brought to life by Scooby and Shaggy, along with The Miner 49er, The Ghost of Captain Cutler, and The Tar Monster. The Zombie goes on a rampage through the city with Pterodactyl Ghost, and is picked up on a live news feed. The news reporter ask The Zombie if he has anything to say for himself, and the Zombie vomits green slime at the news reporter and laughs. The Zombie along with Miner 49er, the Skeleton Men, and the Tar Monster are then ordered by the Masked Figure to return to the Monster Hive to stop Scooby-Doo and the gang. Scooby-Doo distracts the Zombie by pulling down the Zombie's pants, and he turns to dust after the machine is reactivated. It is unknown if the Zombie costume was returned to the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The Videogame He is also in the videogame based on Monsters Unleashed. Scooby-Doo! Unmasked He can be seen on the Gamecube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the Haunted House level in the 2005 videogame Scooby-Doo! Unmasked as a painting. Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? He appears in the DS version of the 2006 videogame Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?. Scooby-Doo! Curse of The Lake Mosnter He make a cameo during the end of the 2010 live action movie, Scooby-Doo! Curse of The Lake Monster. Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon The Zombie makes a cameo appearance in the opening credits of the 2013 Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon''where Daphne kicks him in the face. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy The Zombie was in the 2014 movie ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood The Zombie appeared in the 2016 movie LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood. LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash His most recent appearance in the Scooby-Doo franchise was the film LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash. Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island creepy zombies Shaggy Scooby swords zombie in the cave all the zombies attack house and mystery Inc Category:Zombies Category:Bnvngvbgnvbb monsters